¿Me recuerdas?
by LadySvart
Summary: [Slash/Yaoi] [Brock Rumlow x Winter Soldier] [One-Shot] Basado en la escena post-créditos de Antman. Brock tiene a James ante sí, atrapado en aquella máquina. Deberá comprobar si el hombre que una vez amó sigue allí.


**_Summary:_**  
 _[Slash/Yaoi] [Brock Rumlow x Winter Soldier] [One—Shot]_  
 _Basado en la escena post—créditos de Antman._  
 _Brock tiene a James ante sí, atrapado en aquella máquina. Deberá comprobar si el hombre que una vez amó sigue allí._

 ** _Disclaimer:_**  
 _Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel y a sus respectivos creadores. No hago esto con fines de lucro, solo lo hago porque mi aburrimiento no tiene límites._

 ** _Notas del fanfic:_**  
 _Les traigo una propuesta arriesgada. El fandom de Winter Soldier x Brock Rumlow no es ni grande ni conocido. Y en lo personal, aunque despierta mi curiosidad el WinterBones, prefiero el Stucky. Pero leí un par de rumores en Tumblr por la susodicha escena post—créditos de Antman y me animé a escribir esto. De todas formas, resalta la posible relación entre ellos dos durante el periodo en que Bucky era el Soldado de Invierno bajo el control de HYDRA, algo muy efímero e inconstante considerando los constantes controles mentales sobre Bucky. Y una especie de amor no correspondido de parte de Brock que sobrevive al paso del tiempo._  
 _Sin más preámbulos, les dejo la historia._

* * *

 **¿Me recuerdas?**

James Barnes finalmente dejó de luchar. Su ira se tornaba en frustración y angustia, pero la debilidad de su abatido cuerpo le impedía seguir luchando por su libertad.

Brock Rumlow lo contemplaba, sentado en el suelo, esperando el momento adecuado para acercársele. Había sido paciente. Había esperado durante horas en aquél sórdido lugar tras haber logrado atrapar el brazo de James en aquella vieja y oxidada máquina. Había permanecido en silencio, simplemente contemplándolo, mientras su mejilla y sus brazos comenzaban a tornarse lívidos a causa de los golpes que había recibido durante el previo enfrentamiento.

Brock estaba seguro de que si hubiera tardado un segundo más en atrapar a James en aquella máquina, probablemente estaría muerto. Se había arriesgado mucho al buscarlo, pero tenía que hacerlo. Sabía que no soportaría mucho más tiempo sin respuestas. Tenía que saberlo. Y si las cosas no resultaban como deseaba, aquel era el momento adecuado para poner fin a todas sus esperanzas.

Se levantó del suelo, a paso lento, sin retirar la mirada de James.

James, ese nombre a veces le parecía extraño. Durante años lo conoció bajo el nombre de Soldado de Invierno. Y fue bajo aquel epíteto que poco a poco sucumbió al amor.

¿Era amor realmente? Poco sabía del amor. Estaba seguro de nunca haberlo recibido, y no podía determinar cuál era su real naturaleza. Y sin embargo, como una fuerza natural incontrolable, a pesar de todo lo que había vivido y lo que había hecho, el amor (o algo muy parecido al amor) se abrió paso en su frío pecho. Brock prefería no darle nombre a aquel sentimiento. Solo sabía que todo lo que su ser anhelaba estaba ante sus ojos.

James estaba muy cansado y las fuerzas apenas le alcanzaban para mantenerse despierto. Yacía con la mirada perdida, respirando pesadamente sobre el suelo, terriblemente incómodo por la forma en la que estaba aprisionado.

Brock se arrodilló frente a él, sin apartar la mirada de aquellos orbes azules.

— ¿Me recuerdas? —dijo Brock, con voz suave, procurando no alarmarlo con su cercanía.

Esperó alguna reacción por parte de James, pero nada de lo que él hubiera deseado sucedía. Permanecía en quietud, evitando su mirada, como si estuviera ignorando las palabras dichas por Brock.

— James, mírame —dijo Brock con impaciencia, extendiendo la mano para alcanzar su rostro, forzándolo a mirarlo.

James puso cierta resistencia, incluso con su escasa fuerza, aturdido por el extraño pedido y por el comportamiento de su captor. Solo le dio una mirada rápida, impregnada de ira y ansiedad, antes de apartar bruscamente el rostro.

— Hubo un tiempo en el que no dejabas de mirarme —dijo Brock, con cierta nostalgia y amargura matizando su voz—. Claro, ya no soy tan joven como en aquel entonces. Eran otros tiempos, y éramos distintos...

Brock apartó la mirada, recordado aquellos lejanos momentos bajo las órdenes de HYDRA en Budapest, cuando en los brazos del Soldado de Invierno creyó encontrar el calor que toda su vida había anhelado secretamente.

Suspiró. No quería aceptarlo, ¡no podía aceptarlo! No quería reconocer que aquel hombre que amó en una época distante se había ido. No podía hacerlo teniéndolo tan cerca, escuchando su respiración y percibiendo su esencia. ¿Cómo podría aceptar que se había ido, si permanecía ante él un recordatorio constante de los días vividos en su compañía?

No podía darse por vencido, no quería hacerlo. Tal vez había una forma de recuperar aunque sea un poco de lo que tuvieron en el pasado. ¿Podría recordarle el sabor de las noches que compartieron juntos? Un beso bastaría, un beso sería la respuesta a sus plegarias.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, lo tomó firmemente del rostro y lo besó. Había soñado durante tanto tiempo con volver a sentir aquellos labios y su delicioso sabor sobre los suyos. Y por unos segundos fue feliz. Pero luego se dio cuenta de que James no le correspondía en absoluto. Se separó de él, esperando alguna reacción, esperando ver más allá de esa mirada fría e indolente. Pero era como si un muro lo rodeara y lo apartara de su lado.

Fue en ese momento que entendió que lo había perdido, y que ya no había marcha atrás. Lo comprendió al ver el vacío en los ojos de James. No podía ver nada en ellos, ni un ligero atisbo de toda la pasión que compartieron en el pasado ni el mínimo rastro de reconocimiento.

Brock no era nadie para él. Nunca lo fue. Aquel amor que juraba real no fue más que una ilusión provocada por la propia sed de su corazón. Y esta vez no quedaba nada a lo que aferrarse.

Se levantó, sin decir una sola palabra, y se fue del lugar, conteniéndose de llorar.

Después de meditarlo, con el propósito de liberar a James de su tortuoso cautiverio, decidió informar a Steve de su paradero mediante un mensaje anónimo.

Vagó sin rumbo por la ciudad. Bajo la luz del sol agonizante, sobre una azotea, miraba el horizonte.

Jugueteaba con su bayoneta, la cual reflejaba la luz crepuscular, cuando una traicionera memoria asaltó su mente. Recordó una noche, bajo la lluvia de Belfast, después de una misión exitosa, donde sus cuerpos danzaron entre las sábanas en singular tormenta de pasión. Recordaba aquella mirada intensa en sus hermosos ojos, cargada de deseo, y sus manos enredándose en su cuerpo. Recordaba la furia de sus besos, con su lengua invadiendo cada rincón de su boca y la forma en que conseguía doblegarlo y someterlo a sus deseos. Con aquella misma bayoneta que sostenía entre sus manos aquella noche el Soldado de Invierno le había arrancado la ropa empapada por la precipitación. Siempre fue esa la naturaleza del Soldado en cada encuentro: era como una tempestad que lo devastaba y consumía todo, hasta que su ser se tornaba un suspiro en la oscuridad y su existencia se limitaba a los momentos en que permanecían juntos.

Pero todo eso parecía haberse perdido. El Soldado de Invierno se había desvanecido entre sus dedos como si hubiera tratado de aferrarse a la niebla vespertina. Solo quedaba James y cientos de memorias que ahondaban aun más el pesar por la partida de su antiguo amante.

Steve y James se reencontrarían, y estaba seguro de que su encuentro sería muy distinto. Porque sabía, y tal vez siempre supo, que ellos dos compartían un extraño vínculo que trascendía el tiempo. Algo que él nunca tendría, algo que la vida se negaba a darle.

Aquella extraña pesadumbre nubló su corazón una vez más. Destinado a perderse en los caóticos senderos de sangre a los que el destino lo había encadenado. Destinado a contemplar a la distancia la felicidad ajena, rodeado de los horrores que ensombrecían su pasado. No toleraría una vez más caer en el desesperante olvido. James no sentía nada por él, y si no podía ganar su amor, ganaría su odio. Pero no se resignaría a ser un capítulo cerrado de una historia perdida. Marcaría con hierro su nombre en la memoria de James. Se convertiría en su maldición, de ser necesario, con tal de no convertirse en el efímero visitante que ha partido sin retorno.

Su nombre trascendería en el tiempo, y aunque necesitaba pintar de rojo sus manos para ello, no dudaría en hacerlo. Después de todo, la vida de un hombre no es más que cenizas en el viento. Y con suerte, conseguiría que el mundo arda junto a él.

* * *

 ** _Notas finales:_**  
 _Espero que les haya gustado. Tengo en proyecto un Stucky AU muy cercano a la versión del cómic, pero no estoy segura de terminarlo pronto porque también tengo en proyecto un fanfic de la película Possesion (2008),_ _así_ _que veremos cuál publico primero XD._  
 _Sus comentarios, elogios, pedidos, críticas constructivas, amenazas, bombas, etc, etc, son bienvenidos en los reviews._  
 _Los veo luego :D_


End file.
